the jewles full powers
by deathdreamerofneverlove
Summary: ok well umm just read it's not much but i will right more if u like it
1. Default Chapter

As the girl with raven hair reached the well and collapsed and sobbed around her neck was the now complete jewel that was glowing brightly after it had been purified, the girls tears fell onto the jewel as she remembered they days event  
  
**flash back** kagome stood behind a tree as she watched inuyasha and kikyo kiss and stare into one another's eyes, kagome made sure that inuyasha couldn't pick up her scent she looked down as tears fell but inuyasha voice made her look up "thanks to that girl I can make my wish to make us full demons so we can live forever with one another my love" as those words kagome took off towards the village  
  
When kagome arrived she saw that shippo was with the village children and the monk was with sango cuddling everyone was happy all but her  
  
End flash back** kagome didn't tell the others but her family had died a month ago and she had nothing left to go to she was all alone the shard quest was over everyone was happy but then a particular demon came to mind but that thought was lost when the jewel began to shine with a white light and float off her neck and a few feet way to the ground out of the light stepped out four figures kagome looked in shock at the beauty of them..  
  
Ok if I get some reviews on this I will keep working on this if not I will stop and delete it so it's up to u if u like it or not 


	2. the jewles souls

Chapter 2 the jewels souls  
  
Aki- I don't own inuyasha but I do own my people **grabs them and keeps them from the people in the court room**  
  
Kagome looked to the first person, it was a woman with long hair with many different shades of blue, her eyes were amethyst and emerald near the center, she had a pale but beautiful skin, she was fit and thin, she was wearing a silk a wavy dress that had pale colors that flow into one another but then something shocked kagomes eyes the girl who about 2 more years older had wings they were a slivery color and she had a blue fox tail with a white tip and fox ears to match  
  
The next person she saw was a boy about the same age as the other one he had wild amethyst hair that went to his shoulders, he had golden eyes like the color of the sun when it sets, he had a nice toned body not big and bulky but just enough to show he had muscles he had elf like ears with a wolf tail, he was wearing black pants with a white flowing shirt that showed his some of his chest he also had angle like wings but his were white with light blue  
  
Then she look at the other pair the first one was a another boy with blood red hair with black streaks in it pulled back his eyes were black with gray and around the center was a deep red color almost matching his hair he had skin the color of tea with a dash of milk and he was muscular like the other boy and was wearing black pants with a blood red shirt that was unbutton he had dragon like wings that were black and red  
  
Then she say the last person in the group it was a girl she had emerald green hair with black tiger strips in it her eyes were midnight blue with white speckles her skin was ghostly pale she had fangs and claws and elf eyes and had midnight wings her clothes were a long leather skirt and a cross tie up shirt that was black with gray laces  
  
Kagome was stunned by how beautiful they looked she started to wonder what they were and who but her thoughts ended when the girl with different color blue hair spoke" you are the one that we each shall grant a wish to I am Ika the keeper of love " the next to speak with the boy next to her " I am her brother Setio the keeper of hope" he said with a bow the next was the evil looking one " I am Eroko the keeper of hate" he hissed out with a firm voice that was ruff sounding then the last one to speak stepped forward" I am Marada Eroko twin I am the keeper of envy"  
  
Kagome could do nothing but stare and then she remembered what Ika said about a wish "umm how dose the wish thing work if u don't mind me asking" kagome said with a shaky voice "ahh yes I forgot for give me child well we will read your heart and give it what it desires "with that the jewels souls went in to kagomes body and searched for what to give her  
  
  
  
Aki- ok yes another cliffy but I will try not to do that so much but I hope u like the story so far 


	3. the wishes

The jewles full power ch 3 the wishes  
  
Ika and the other jewel souls looked into kagomes mind and heart to give her the 4 wishes nomaly they only give one but scince it was her tears that re awoke them they decided to give her that favor because they tears were full of sarrow.  
  
After a hour has past they made up their minds on what to give the young miko so they come out of her body , Ika looked at the girl she was sleeping she made sure of that.  
  
Ika was the frist to give a wish " let this miko find her other half of her soul so they can be one in love." She said with a wave of her had as a light shot out to the girl before then out of her to the one she will look for.  
  
Next was setio he kneeld down and placed his hand on her forhead"give thy true form come forth and give this child the strength she will need for her new quest" a blue light came forth and into her body the souls watched as the girls hair went mindnight blue and grew longer her ears pointed nd she grew a tail that matched her hair color her clothes changed as well she was now wearing a kimono dress that was a sapphire with sliver dragons , happy with his work setio stepped back.  
  
Next was Eroko he took out a rainbow crystal dagger" let this child call forth on the elements and let her new demon powers come out " the dagger glowed red and floated to it's new mistress  
  
Now marada steped forth she knew the girl heart was broken by what the half breed had said so she decided to do this"let the one they call kikyo only bare one child and let this girl before me now heal her heart with time and be truly healed and for the half breed let him realize his mistake when the time comes" and three streams of purple light flowed out of her hands and mouth and went to the desiered people.  
  
All the souls stood in a line as the girl awoke, she slowly opended her eyes to revail they were now gold on the outer part but purple near the center and where slited and she had a cresnt moon with the sun but together and had stripes like sesshoumaru but backwords  
  
"what happened ?" kagome asked the souls, ika stepped forward and told the girl what they had done before kagome could ask anything the jewel called the souls back and the jewel went back into kagomes body and became one with her flowing in her blood , she decied to pay inuyasha a little vist and made her way to the village.. 


End file.
